youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Rogers
Brandon Rogers (born on ), formerly known as hotbananastud, is an American YouTuber, actor, director, and artist best known for videos where he impersonates various comedic characters. He does multiple satirical skits, much like how Filthy Frank does the same. In the past, he posted vlogs, but now posts mainly sketches and episodes for various web series, only two of which, Theater Class and Stuff & Sam, has been completed. Brandon's YouTube channel has over 4.2 million subscribers and 600 million views. About Brandon's videos, whether they be sketches, vlogs or web series episodes, are often crass and offensive in nature, utilizing dark humor. However, Rogers claims that he genuinely has no bias toward any particular race, gender, sexuality or ethnicity. His style of acting and comedy is comparable to that of Sacha Baron Cohen. Sketches In recent years, Brandon Rogers has become best known for his sketches, where he impersonates various outlandish characters, often lampooning the stereotypes associated with those characters. Recurring characters include Grandpa, as well as a dysfunctional mother of three from 'A Day with Mom', Sam, and the characters of Angry Office (where Rogers plays Dorian) while other characters include Deeno the Filipino and Jürgen the blind fashion designer. For his sketches he often goes out in public, dressed up, and acts out his characters, which has reportedly gotten him kicked out of various establishments. His characters all live in the same universe and reference each other in various videos. Characters Mr. Rimmer Alex Rimmer, otherwise known as Mr. Rimmer, is the main protagonist of Theater Class. He's a former stand-up comedian and a theater class teacher who handles his students throughout the series despite having no knowledge of teaching. Grandpa Brandon's most-used and first-ever character is Grandpa, a strict, blunt and slightly dimwitted grandfather who's often shown taking his grandchildren out to places. A running gag is that he refuses to buy candy that his grandson is always asking for (sometimes getting it thrown at his head). The character debuted in December 2008. In Brandon's million subscribers special video, A Day in the Park, it's revealed that Grandpa's name is George. He used to be a professional wrestler in 1972, where he competed against Helen and cheated by hitting her with a steel chair and injured her face. Dorian Ditsen Dorian Ditsen is the Head of Marketing at the office of Angry Office. He's an irritable gay man who pushes his assistant Diesel (David Burton-Espinoza) and fellow coworkers around. He has an estranged brother named Damian - looked down upon by his family for being straight. Hall Monitor Helen Helen Brownstein is the hall monitor and detention teacher for a local school. She is very strict and carries around a megaphone to amplify her voice. The characters that are evident to go to the school are Timmy, Samantha, Sebastian, and Ignacio. She also carries supernatural abilities, such as being able to suck the life force out of people with a straw (preferably through their anuses). She used to be a professional wrestler but retired in 1972 after a fight with George the Destroyer, where her face got messed up after being hit with a chair and being slammed into the turnbuckle multiple times. She now works as Bryce Tankthrust's assistant at Tankthrust babies. Elmer Elmer is the name given to people cloned by Thrust Babies, a company owned by Bryce Tankthrust. Each clone has various jobs working at places owned by Bryce Tankthrust, which include: Cashier, Dollar Store Worker, Uber Driver, and Disneyland Worker. All clones hate their jobs, making quips and insults about everyone who comes in. He appeared in the video Elmer Hates His Job, and also made a short appearance in Grandpa Hates Disneyland. The Secretary version of Elmer is killed by Bryce Tankthrust in episode 14 of "Stuff and Sam", and another version of Sam who helps Sam break into Thrust Babies is killed in episode 16. Mom Mom is a character that first appeared in A Day With Mom. She's the dysfunctional mother of three children: Samantha, Timmy, and a baby that she's constantly losing and injuring. She's addicted to coffee, which causes her to go berserk, screaming, running and rolling in public. In A Day at the Park, it's revealed that her name is Cathy. Timmy Timmy is a young boy who's never seen on camera but serves as the point of view for many videos (as explained by Rogers in a Facebook post.) His Grandpa's annoying grandchild, the middle son of Mom, and one of the kids pointed out by Elmer. Marisol De La Gorgonzola Marisol De La Gorgonzola is a self-taught psychiatrist/practicing therapist that first appeared in Halloween Therapy. She helps the other characters with their problems including Dorian Ditsen, Mom, Normal British Husband, and Jürgen. Jürgen Klausvonschwitz Jürgen is a blind fashion designer, whose employees go to great lengths to keep him from hurting them, himself, etc. They have switched his clocks so he comes into the office at 10:00 at night, and let him cut the hair of a disabled boy named cockwoddle instead of real people. Bryce Tankthrust Bryce Tankthrust (a.k.a. The "CEO") is a rich businesswoman, who owns the company that Dorian Ditsen works for. She loves to rub her wealth in other people's faces, and has once thrown her latte at a poor person yelling "One percent represent!". She always follows a strict schedule and always makes time for her "servicing". Bryce also runs a shady adoption agency called Tankthrust babies, an adoption agency that doesn't really put up babies for adoption. She serves as the antagonist for "Stuff and Sam". She is killed in "Juss Call Me Daddy Sam", which is episode 18 of Stuff & Sam. Sam Sam is a thirty-eight-year-old "straight" man, who is known for wearing bright blue and yellow and creating inspirational cards for young disabled children. He has his own series called "Stuff & Sam". His final appearance is in the 20th episode of the series. Sebastian Sebastian is a Hispanic boy who has a best friend Igancio who supposedly also Hispanic. They are left alone for a night and get into loads of mayhem such as finding his dad's sex toys, killing 2 intruders and shoving them into a trunk of a car, trying to drive said car, then later blowing the car up in the video No Parents!. They later make another appearance on Its Morphings Time! where they find power morphers and get into even MORE troublesuch as; beating up bullies at school, then later killing the leader of said bullies, then later fighting Sharita Repulsa the intergalactic star witch. Web Series Theater Class Brandon Rogers' longest running web series, Theater Class, follows a college theater class and their teacher, Mr. Rimmer, in the style of a mockumentary. Alex Rimmer, (played by Rogers) a former stand-up comedian, decides to teach a semester of theater arts at a college, despite not knowing anything about teaching. Tensions grew between him and his students, as they end up in predicament after predicament, but at the same time unwittingly grow closer together. The series ran for two seasons, each episode roughly 5-10 minutes long. The first season ran for 14 episodes, and the second season was ended at 10, without a well-rounded conclusion. Magic Funhouse Brandon Rogers' second series, Magic Funhouse, follows the story of a recently hired assistant who works on a children's show called Magic Funhouse as he's always wanted to work on TV. Rogers plays the main host who's a model to children on camera but a ruthless and psychotic individual off-camera. It is unknown what happened to the series due to Fullscreen being taken down. Stuff & Sam Brandon Rogers' latest series, Sam & Stuff, follows Sam (played by Rogers) on his quest to adopt a baby and become a father. He's accompanied by his co-star and roommate Donna. This series includes many of his established Youtube characters, including Helen, Elmer, Blame, and Bryce Tankthrust. This series consisted of 20 episodes and ended on February 26, 2018. "Try me, b*tch" Meme In the fall of 2015, a clip from Brandon Rogers' sketch Grandpa Hates Valentines was posted on Vine and went viral, prompting people to make various edits with the clip. The clip is a scene where Rogers is playing Grandpa, and his "grandson", who is off camera, picks up a box of Valentine's candy, to which Rogers retorts "Put that candy back, I'm not buying you all that mess." His grandson throws the candy at his head, to which Rogers challenges "Try me, b*tch." The edits of the clip usually show scenes from movies or viral videos where someone is throwing something, and then switch to Brandon getting hit in the head, with the objects sometimes being edited into the original clip in place of the candy box. Brandon went uncredited and didn't immediately have a noticeable gain in subscriptions, as many people were unaware of who made the original clip. The meme was featured in an episode of Teens React by the Fine Bros., where they discussed the issue of stealing and not giving credit to original creators and had the teens react to the original sketch. When Brandon appeared on the Fine Bros channel himself in YouTubers React to YouTube Rewind 2015, he was asked what the highlight of his year as creator was, to which he replied: "Try me, b*tch". Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: March 20, 2016. *2 Million Subscribers: September 17, 2016. *3 Million Subscribers: May 26, 2017. *4 Million Subscribers: May 21, 2018. Trivia * As explained in a Facebook post, when Elmer sees Grandpa as a child in Grandpa HATES Disneyland, it's because he ate the hotdogs that "make you see through time" in Elmer Hates His Job. * Brandon is currently working on a pilot episode for his own TV series. * In YouTubers React, he's still referred to as hotbananastud. * In 2018, Brandon came out as gay in the 271st episode of the Drinkin' Bros Podcast Quotes * "I need a pharmacist!" * "Try me, b*tch." * "America always wins!" * "F**k, I think I left the groceries on the roof!" car, baby falls off the roof "Well, at least it wasn't the eggs." *"Glee can go f**k itself!" * "I drink to forget, but I always remember." * phone in the glass of water "Donovan, do I sound like a mermaid?" * "What did I tell you about the candy? This sweetie 'gon gives you diabetes. No." * "Hurry up in there! My grandson needs to take a Walt Disney sh*t!" * "Last week I got mugged by a goddamn ballerina. She tried to make me pass away... then the bitch spun away." * "Attention everyone, the CEO is here, I need you all to look like you just BUSTED A NUT!" * through megaphone "This is a place of silence!" * "Out of my way. I'm a mom making a difference." * "Tell Barbara I'm gonna slit her throat" * "Give me back my colostomy bag, Grandpa's gonna have a Black Friday blowout!" * "You have four eyes???" * "NO TIME FOR CAILLOU!" * "Welcome to detention young man, I'll be your asshole." * "This shower is gonna have to be PTA! Pits! Tits! Ass." * "My syndrome may be down but my hopes are up!" * finger "You wanna see Jesus??" * "STOP BEING BLIND IT'S BAD FOR YOUR EYES!" * "Sweet beautiful orbs. / Look at these air orbs. / There are too many orbs happening here." * "MOVE, IM GAY." others out of the way * "I'm not having it!" * "The babies come out of a woman's plateterailus." * "No man it's called cli-to-russ, three syllables." * "I haven't touched a piece of candy in 20 years" * "f*ck off Janet, I'm not going to your f*cking baby shower." * "Not because I'm Mexican, but because I'm Native American." Gallery Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers